


Flash-forward, Flashback

by nox0707



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, No Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707
Summary: 双子粮食向。
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 2





	Flash-forward, Flashback

通向地狱的道路在脚下流淌。

这看上去是个病句然而又不是，因为这条路确实正在流淌，水流的推力在脚踝高度翻滚，仿佛怂恿你跟随它们往万丈深渊里跳。于是Dante决计不给这条路或者说这条河任何机会，但Vergil显然又一次与他意见相悖。

他紧握着项链站在那道路的尽头。他身后是从魔界入口喷涌而出的黑暗。他说Leave me and go I’ m staying。

Yamato的刀锋正在行使着危险障碍物的职能，刀锋这头的Dante心想靠你叫我不动我就不动那我多没面子，他前冲一步打算用行动向Vergil表明老子没义务听你的话，但是后者的动作好像永远比他快那么一小步。仅仅是一小步。

Vergil的身影消失在黑暗中。通往魔界的入口只留下Dante一个人傻站着，左手的伤口渗出血来，他本以为伤口对他们来说早就该麻木了——何况那并不是个很深的伤口，也许已经愈合了也说不定——然而还是觉得痛。痛得像是被下面延伸上来的黑暗给咬了手。

他望着那黑暗。

当你望着万丈深渊的时候，万丈深渊也在望着你。

哎呀呀呀呀呀……

冗长的午睡和梦境一道以毫不优雅的落地姿势结束。Dante揉着脑袋发现自己所在的位置是地板并且距离沙发已经有半米以上的距离，他自暴自弃地感叹睡相不好果然是一辈子都改不了的困扰。意识混沌，他恍惚地回忆起刚才一个意味不明的梦，然而怎么也想不起来，于是顺理成章地放弃了这种无意义行为。

然后去浴室敷衍地冲了个澡，出来的时候满脑袋都是水滴顺着发梢的弧度往下滑，项链坠子在胸前摇摇晃晃。没关的窗户透出昏黄的光，在夕阳的余晖中桌上的电话惊雷似的暴跳。

Lady在电话那头惊雷似的质问他是不是打算今后要依靠领救济金养老，Dante打了个喷嚏说我还没到刚开业就歇业的境地生意上门当然要接，不过你会这样说的话大概没什么好事吧。女人不满地哼了一声说以你的经营性质大概这辈子也不会遇到好事了，Dante戏谑地想回敬对方不太高明的讽刺，但是电话那头沉默了一阵说，有个麻烦的委托你有兴趣么。

哦。

……是关于Temen-ni-gru的。

哦。

……

有问题吗？

……Dante，我讨厌那个地方。

没人会喜欢闹鬼的塔。

不，不是，不仅仅是，你知道……

噢，老天，你什么时候变得这么提前更年期？

……你果然是个恶魔……好吧，那座该死的塔周围出了点问题，我怀疑是上次事件的没打扫干净的残渣，有没有兴趣一起去看看？

小姐，清扫恶魔的残渣原本就是我的工作呀。

那么半小时后事务所见。

……收回前言，你动作还是那么快。

我是不会因为你的奉承就忘了你欠我钱的。

电话在空中转了数个圆圈有惊无险地落到机座上。Dante下意识地抬头看着窗外，从事务所并不能直接看到Temen-ni-gru的废墟，但他知道它就在那里，很接近，很接近。虽然它现在已经是废墟，但不久之前那里还发生了一些不愉快的事情，不愉快到足够令他和她都记忆犹新——就像刚才的梦境，恶魔，战斗，无底深渊，等等等等。真是想起来就烦。

他并不是个喜欢回忆的人，但总有些东西即使你装作忘记也依然清晰。而且与常识相反地，时间越久那些印象反而越深刻，就像一个奇怪的反比。如果这真是一个反比，那么只有时间倒退才能使“忘却”这个行为成为可能。可惜时间不是听话的小狗，叫他倒退就倒退。

……所以那是多么愚蠢的假设。

何况这年头小狗也没那么听话了。他望着墙上的Cerberus吹了声口哨，伸手去拿Rebellion。

Lady换了新的摩托车，并且不忘有意无意地提起她其实还是比较喜欢上一台。Dante想这大概只是女人的小心眼，所以热情地试图转移话题。Lady检查着弹夹的数量，对他笨拙的小伎俩流露出明显不屑一顾的表情。

“有时间抱怨番茄酱保质期的话，不如来看看工作的内容吧。”调整了一下火箭筒的位置，稍紧的皮带在上身勒出引人遐想的线条。她举起枪，瞄准那座已经坍塌了一大半的不吉的建筑。“只不过才几个星期而已，它现在看起来就像是从中世纪打包放在这里的。”收起枪，女人开始头也不回地向半埋在瓦砾中的入口走去。

“这玩意儿从来也没脱离过中世纪，反正又不会有建筑公司说为此负责，还有你不是要说工作内容……”没说话就卡在一排省略号上，一群Hell Pride张牙舞爪拖着镰刀扑上来，Dante顺势拔出Rebellion准备吼“Let’s rock”，但是Hell们刚碰到剑刃化成了一堆白灰。Dante不满地收起剑皱眉，而那些灰已经在他皱眉的几秒钟内消失不见了。

“这就是工作。”Lady用一种奇怪的眼光白了他一眼，示意他们该出发了。

委托人是附近的居民。他们对这个凭空出现的怪物建筑一直敬而远之，直到它的影响已经不可能被继续忽视。有人看到自己的奶奶拄着拐杖在塔周围行走，走到跟前却又什么也没有，而他奶奶已经去世二十几年了。也有人看到自己的童年，初恋情人，甚至自己。我知道你要说幻觉和海市蜃楼，但当有目击者喊出声的时候那些“幻影”会有反应，而且是完全正常的人类的反应，他们甚至还有过实体接触，因此不会是普通的海市蜃楼。

……会出现在城市正中央的海市蜃楼已经很不普通了，小姐。

不想被火箭筒穿个洞就保持安静听我说。

……我完全可以给你打五折，用两个洞换我正常的说话习惯，我……

（砰！干净简洁的一发子弹）所以工作的内容就是，调查产生“幻影”的原因，并且清理掉。

（抹血）听上去毫无挑战性。

Dante。走在前面的女人停下脚步，后者几乎撞在她身上。她没有回头，几乎可以想象她那双异色的瞳孔正在死死地看着前方。她说，如果我在这里再次看到那个家伙，我还是会把这枪里的子弹都送给他的。

随便你。Dante耸耸肩表示对女士的决定无权干涉。

即使是再一次选择，还是会做同样的决定。听得出，她说得咬牙切齿。

Whatever, do as you please. 说这话的时候他漫不经心地看着远处，语气不明。

再一次听到这样的对白，Lady转过身，用她异色的瞳孔瞪着身后漫不经心的家伙。

你又如何呢，恶魔。

即使已经坍塌了大半，Temen-ni-gru还是阴森又阴暗的老样子。石筑的墙壁弥漫着无机质的深灰，触感坚硬而冰冷，连空气也染成晦涩的气味。它们绝望地排列成交错的道路，四周的雕像们睁着没有瞳孔的眼睛，总有不知名的黑影在暗处蠢蠢欲动。

Lady扔掉打空了的弹夹，凌空一脚踢飞面前的Hell Wrath并附送一串子弹。爆炸的闪光过后一堆恶魔们都给炸成了石灰状。Dante从Arachne的尸体上拔起Rebellion，疑惑地在手上掂了掂。

“注意到了？攻击这些恶魔感觉很不对劲，对吧？”她收起重新装填完毕的枪。

“正解，一般来说砍普通的恶魔就像切Pizza，但是这些恶魔，砍上去像是在切布丁……”

“真令人失望，我以为你会用圣代来做比喻。”

“除非你用刀切圣代。怎么样，以你的作风一定已经预先做过一些调查，有什么结论吗，关于Pizza和布丁？”

“这些不就是结论？至少是我们唯一能看到的结果。”她看着那些白色的灰消失在空气里，不知不觉地握住了枪柄，“我不认为这些低等恶魔能有多大能耐。一定有某种更强大的力量在影响这个鬼地方，虽然不能确定那是什么，不过我想那就是我们需要调查的。”

——一种强大到足以影响这整座塔为中心甚至包括周围范围的力量？这完全可以用扭曲空间来形容嘛。他胡乱地揉着脑袋上凌乱的银发，思考这种消耗脑细胞的问题从来不是Dante的风格，何况他也根本懒得思考。他的习惯是马上搞清楚现在的情况然后用最直接的方式解决问题，暴力，原始，高效——比如现在，恶魔天性所赋予的远高于人类的感知能力像打开了电闸般的，在身体内部电流似的爆发和扩散，神经系统饥饿地捕捉这周围环境中每一个可疑信号，五感突然敏锐起来，身体绷紧，所有的肌肉都蓄势待发。

一瞬间他可以肯定视野角落里晃过一个影子，那仿佛是……一个小丑。

那一刻他感到四周……空气……空间被某种力量震动了。并不是物理上的地震，而是更加空虚，更加抽象，更加深刻地……好像有看不见的手从背后抓住你的灵魂狠狠摇晃了几下。同一个时间里，Blood-goyle如同妖艳的花朵一般从上方直坠而下。

在双枪闪电般的扫射之下，血之鸟也只能像被击中的纸飞机一样往下掉，然而问题的重点并不在于此。Lady靠墙半跪着，在群起而攻之的恶魔之前她居然没有做出正常的反应，一动不动如同雕塑。Dante走过去叫她的名字，她仅仅是更加变本加厉地跪在了地上，他不耐烦地抓住她一条胳膊。

“Lady？昨天吃坏肚子了吗你……”

“我不是Lady。”女人甩开他的手抬起头惊恐地望着他，声音颤抖，“我不是Lady, 我是Mary。你是谁？”

——啥？Dante分明感到自己不由自主挤出一个半死不活的蹙眉。

**——关于……作为女儿的记忆。**

关于已经不复存在的家庭，以及刻意装作忘记的一切。关于在那个家庭中度过的短暂的童年，自小开始被他人所质疑的双瞳，伤痕和眼泪，母亲用温柔的声音唤自己的名字，父亲身后的阴影中总有什么在窃窃私语。

关于变成了恶魔的父亲，以及作为牺牲品的母亲。

关于怨恨并渴望着的自己。

……如果，不是那样就好了。如果没有发生过就好了。

她反手像钳子一样箍住了对方的手腕。

“我不是Mary……”声音渐渐平静，身体也不再颤抖，但惊恐的表情依旧，她喃喃自语，“……我没有名字。”

“我以为你吃坏了肚子，原来是撞坏了头……”Dante挣开她，莫名其妙。

Lady突然站了起来，像是条件反射一样拔出枪，视线一路向前却没有焦点。她踉跄了半步，用另一只手抱着头，仿佛痛苦地闭上眼睛，“我没有名字……我要去杀了那个给我名字的人。”

——啥？！早知道当初就不给你乱安名字真是一出口成千古恨啊……黑线从天而降挂在Dante脑袋上，但Lady并没有干脆地转身就把他打成马蜂窝。她像患了强迫症一样又一次检查自己身上的全副武装，然后手持双枪毅然决然向黑暗深处走去，其间完全无视掉身边一团大红色并莫名其妙看着她的家伙。Dante忍无可忍地上前一步一把抓住她的衣领干脆地把她扔在墙上，“喂——！搞什么，清醒点！”

似乎有了轻微的脑震荡，她失神地靠着墙滑下来，扶着头瘫坐在地上。而然后像是被计算好的一般，广袤而冰冷的石头大厅里响起了尖利刺耳的笑声。Dante立马掏出双枪，但是并没有任何人出现。笑声戛然而止，Jester愉快的声音回荡在大厅里：“怎么啦，, 打算在那里等到天黑吗？可不会有妈妈来唱催眠曲的哟，除非时间倒退到好多好多年以前……哈哈哈！”

“切，其实我习惯听Rap睡觉，何况轮不到你来教我怎么揍你。”这个声音太熟悉了，熟悉到只是听到就足够让他咬牙切齿——目标本身没有出现，子弹只能击中四周的石壁，Jester的声音始终从不近不远的隔壁传来，Dante恨恨地顺着那声音追过去，一路上留下密密麻麻的弹坑，炸裂开的石渣冰雹般落在身后，叮叮当当的声音和开枪的声音在空旷的石壁间形成奇怪的混响。在看不清光源的情况下石壁上映出小丑巨大扭曲的影子，动作戏谑得造作，一如既往让人想把它捆起来丢到塔下面压上几千几万年。

终于他看见Jester的正体，站在一条狭窄的走廊口，弯腰做着深情的邀请。他用最快的速度收起E&I拔出Rebellion，大剑在空中划出气势汹汹的圆弧，仿佛要把面前所有的空洞都劈开。沙砾四溅，比手指还宽的裂纹从剑刃接触地面的位置深深地延伸开去，像是那里突然生出一株骇人的藤蔓。过度用力让他几乎感到指尖轻微的麻痹感，他低喘一声，但是这一剑并没有击中目标。Jeter在他背后轻轻落下，手里的权杖玩笑似的敲敲他的背脊，Dante反手一剑削开对方的手臂，但是小丑再一次用巧妙或者说诡异的方式躲开了。它轻飘飘地降落在走廊的尽头，伸开双臂摆出话剧演员的姿势，涂着浓艳唇彩的大嘴像脸上裂开的缺口。

“欢迎来到宴会入口，Devil Boy！你看这条走廊是专为迎接你装饰的，你看这墙上的花纹，这些奇妙的柱子，是不是让你很有亲切感？”小丑说得口若悬河，指着布满锐利裂痕的石壁和整齐断裂的石柱，一边用拧绳似的动作躲过飞来的批量子弹。Dante从石柱上跳过去，毫不犹豫地把枪口对准它，“让我觉得最亲切的就是把你打成蜂窝！”

“别着急，小朋友，”小丑让自己保持在狭窄的安全范围之内，停在一截断裂的石柱上，“你看这柱子被切得多整齐，一定是把好刀……坚决，果断，毫不犹豫，哪怕是没有拔出来也会让人生畏，在月光下会反射出银蓝色的光辉……”

Dante像是被刀锋击中一般楞了一下。

“我想，你一定比我更了解那把刀的锐利……对吧？”小丑露出扭曲的大笑表情，“你不想见见吗，就在被月光所笼罩的塔顶……”

一枚火箭弹打断了Jester的演讲，Lady突兀地冲进来，火箭炮口还微微冒烟。黑发少女脸上写满了恼怒和不解脱口而出：“你！为什么在这里……你明明已经死了！我记得，我亲手……！！”

“保持警惕，可爱的Mary！”小丑消失在在不断的枪声和硝烟中，不可置信的女人痛苦地踢着地面，狠狠地把火箭炮前端的刀锋扎进石头里。“真是不敢相信，我……我亲手杀了他的……不可能再出现的……整整一匣子弹……所以我不得不再杀他一次吗……可恶……我……对了……谢谢你让我恢复理智，刚刚我好像被什么东西影响了……Dante, Dante?”

“Lady。”

呆了半晌的银发男人转过身，表情突然变得淡漠，无法看出他的意图。他顿了一下，对Lady耸了耸肩。

“我想这个事件你还是不要插手。你现在可以立刻从我们来的地方出去，顺便打两只小恶魔当消遣。剩下的工作我会摆平。”

“你又想一个人当英雄？我才不再给你这个机会。这是我的私事。”

Lady丢出一句自以为坚决的对白，然后打算继续无视了临时搭档往前走，Dante伸出手抓住她的肩膀，她被迫停下脚步，怒视对方，他一字一句地说，“听着，我不阻止你，不过从现在开始，各干各的。你不要跟我来。”

“求之不得。”女人毫不示弱地瞪回去，但是对方无视她愤怒的白眼，丢下她向走廊的另一个出口走去，没有回头。Lady不服气地跺了一脚，数秒钟后她扭头看向身边灰扑扑的石雕，缓缓地问。

“……要去塔顶见他吗？”

他默了大约两秒钟。

“去完成工作。”

在地狱之塔的外面，天已经黑了。

深蓝色的天幕中没有一颗星星。

在海拔远高于地面的Temen-ni-gru塔顶上，夜风比平常更凛冽，风声听上去像是咆哮或者哭泣，Leviathan幽灵般地在风里浮游，大尾巴扫过惨淡的夜空。龙型图腾柱的包围中站着一个男人。在夜风中他很安静，异常地安静，他安静地拔出长长的日本刀，刀锋在黑夜里隐隐反映出银蓝色的光辉，夜风仿佛在这里被斩断。

“……感觉到了吗。”

收刀回鞘的时候右手无意中触到了胸前的链坠。他拿起链坠看了数秒钟，松开手。

事已至此。

在阴暗的塔里，Dante沿着长长的楼梯往上走。他从墙上残破的裂口看见外面已经开始下雨，天空堆积得阴郁又混沌的样子，雨水在夜色中连成断断续续的白线，就好像那一天一样。

事实上，一切的气氛都跟那一天一样。

这种感觉太糟糕了。好像明知道前面就是什么样的结果，还是一厢情愿地往枪口上撞。Dante大步穿过清冷的石筑隔间，上一次经过这些地方的时候他手持凶器痛快地殴打一群又一群低等恶魔，与每个关口守卫的怪物厮杀，然后拿到现在使用的这些魔兵器，那是一种非常富于节奏感的进程，像快乐的摇滚一样让人停不下来。用Rebellion将恶魔斩杀的触感，持续射击的E&I透过手掌传来的阵阵颤动，子弹穿透恶魔的直线方向，甚至魔化之后单纯速度感和力量的提升，都会给身体带来紧张的兴奋感。可是现在这一路上什么都没有，Temen-ni-gru突然变得安静，杂兵恶魔们都不再出现，每一个战斗的场景都变成了单纯的静物图像。塔里的恶魔仿佛被看不见的蔽障隔绝在外，整个塔中充斥着空虚的气息，唯一可做的就是向下一个出口走去，而这对Dante来说只是重复之前走过的路线。他一个人在空旷的大厅里走，脚步声和心跳同样清晰。

如同冥冥中存在的规则，不再给予任何选择的机会，整个世界都在逼迫你向着唯一的终点前行。

当走到塔顶长廊的时候他感到雨水顺着风打在脸上。两边依然是兀自飘荡的帷幕，前方是举着沙漏的石像和旁边紧闭的大门，仿佛什么都没有改变，仿佛他第一次到达这里一样。

“这种没创意的剧情走向还真是无聊得令人绝望。”他想起自己上一次抵达这扇门前，那时候心里其实什么也没有考虑过，那时候只是单纯地想找到那家伙然后干上一架。假如那时候没有……

没有假如。他擦了一把脸上的雨水，伸手推开门。

在Temen-ni-gru的入口，Lady看见Jester正在墙上涂鸦。

她愤怒地扳起火箭筒，小丑愉快地咧开嘴：“哈！小姑娘，你应该在塔里呆着比较安全！”

塔顶上空无一人，唯有龙型图腾围成孤独的形状。

Dante几乎是松了一口气，如果真的一切都跟上次一样可就太麻烦了。那意味着他现在已经陷入一场恶战，虽然其实他也不讨厌恶战，哪怕是最不愿意想象的对手。

然而总归算是担心的情况并没有出现，Dante沿着环形斜道往回走，既然如此不如继续去找那些杂兵恶魔来殴打吧反正还有工作没完成说起来工作到底是什么啊而且顺便说Lady那家伙现在又在干什么呢……他乱七八糟地想着有的没的，推开那扇门。

大门裂开一条缝，门后出现了与自己一样的面孔，Yamato准确无误地扎进左侧腹腔，刀锋在一秒内顺利地穿透皮肤内脏骨骼血肉，顺便把即将脱口而出的单词扼杀在咽喉中。在空旷的世界里风声呜咽着，Vergil目光沉静表情远漠说你来了。

嵌在身体里的日本刀像冰一样冷。

Dante的蓝色瞳孔里浮现起对方的影子，他想说什么，但是血比语言更快。带咸味的血液上涌，他踉跄半步干咳一声，戏谑地说，跟你再会的情况总是很诡异。Vergil看着他，说，那么祈祷以后不会再见面了吧，弟弟。

不知什么时候雨势已经很大，雨水的声音很响亮，落在身上有湿滑的感觉。Dante突然很想丢掉背上的刀刀枪枪扑上去直接给他一拳，不用任何武器的，单纯的靠拳头揍对方一顿，那是一种即熟悉又陌生的冲动，好像学不会控制情绪的小孩子，什么都先想到用拳头解决问题。Vergil捏着Yamato一副人在刀在的架势，刀锋在没有月光的夜里依然隐约泛着银蓝色的微光，而且依然是没沾上一滴血，这让Dante莫名地产生了一种不甘心的忿恨感。他擦了擦嘴角渗出的血迹，讽刺地笑笑说，你那刀还真是有严重的洁癖，干嘛不收起来或者甩在一边，咱们用更直接的办法决定胜负。Vergil冷冷地白眼做不屑状，说愚蠢比拳脚你也没赢过我啊。

这情景实在是熟悉得过分，虽然地点有那么一点点转移然而事情发生的经过还是太过相似，Dante都可以预料到Vergil接下来要开始关于力量的说教——明明没差多少口气却像老头子一样——喂喂喂照这个路线发现下去实在太无趣了。为了表示反抗他伸手去拿Rebellion, 幻影剑风一样地把他差点钉在地上，Vergil用左手抓住他的肩膀，右手里的刀又向他身体里深入一截。Dante不可抑止地折腰，抓住大半嵌在自己肚子里的刀，他想骂人，可是肚子上的洞痛得连脏话说出来都很无力。Vergil俯视着，说。

没有力量的话什么都保护不了……连你自己都是。

来了来了终于来了。靠。连说的话都一样，这究竟是要怎样啊！Dante这样想着，按着故事剧情的发展来说自己不是该倒下去了吗——然而Vergil抓着他，所以他也没办法顺利地倒下去，他只有死瞪着对方艰难地说，好，麻烦你解释下，你有了力量又干什么呢……你有什么需要保护的吗……

对方的表情是近乎微妙的不动声色。Vergil手腕一抽从他肚子上拔出Yamato，血液象征性地溅出一些，还不足以沾上两人的外套。他的左手从Dante的肩膀向下移，最终抓住对方的项链，在扯下链坠的同时施加了一个向外的力。后者只感觉到风声骤然变大，身体像失重一样失去平衡，腾空而起，然后从道路的旁侧跌下了海拔高度不可考的塔顶。

……你不需要知道。

最后的视野里Vergil站在道路边缘默默地注视着他下坠，直线距离越来越遥远。

**——关于遥远的……已经模糊不清的记忆。**

整个夏天，Dante都在外面疯跑。太阳很耀眼地挂在没有云的天空里，他在阳光里看着自己的汗水是闪亮的金色，属于男生的特有的充沛精力和野生动物般的生命力，在七八月份的温度里毫无保留地勃发。而Vergil已经开始显现出哲学者的天赋，会认真地思考一块曲奇的存在形式是否合理。书房干净整洁，母亲规律性的按时打扫令它常年保持良好的学术氛围，当然另一个原因是Dante从不踏足这个领域。仿佛无形之中划定了虚拟的界限，Vergil占有书房而Dante盘踞室外，彼此互不干涉老死不相往来。

……倒也还没到那地步上。Dante只是对“以数十秒之差屈居弟弟”这个事实极为不满，因此在很长的时间里都无意识地避免说“哥哥”这个称呼，并且经常用一些无关紧要的叛逆行为表达自己的藐视和不甘。Vergil向来无视，每每从书房窗户向外看到Dante在外面大汗淋漓地爬树也不会阻止（这导致了后者后来像猴子一样灵活），只是在弟弟把沾满泥迹的鞋子丢在满门口的时候会横目皱眉。大部分时间里他们和谐又平凡地共处，也像所有的兄弟一样会因为对方抢了枕头或者穿错了衣服而迸发口舌之争，直到母亲用谦和的口气教育他们说你们是兄弟，要相互谦让和关心。最后两人用一个干脆的瞪眼作为休战信号，埋头做自己的事情。

此后两个人在服装上严格划分颜色，于是穿错衣服事件的发生频率大幅下降，但在餐桌上为了一只鸡腿搞得餐刀和叉子短兵相接的状况并未见得有所减少。母亲本着“孩子嘛打打闹闹是相亲相爱的表现”这个原则一直采取囫囵的怀柔政策，其结果是旷日持久的小规模武力冲突终有一天演变成局部战争。

战争的起因已经不可考，依稀记的似乎是在一个闷热的午后，积雨云汇成汹涌的灰色，低气压和空气湿度沉重又压抑，预示着一场大雨即将来临。后来果然下了雨，恶魔兄弟在苹果树下为着一点鸡毛蒜皮的理由大打出手，大雨滂沱中在泥浆里滚成一团。恶魔的血液让他们天生具有厮杀的力量和冲动，但人类的基因和年纪决定了大家毕竟只是孩子。两个人都涨红了脸，银发湿漉漉地贴在脸颊上，分辨不出雨水或是泪水淹没呼吸，风声和雨声呜咽中语言失效，只有用拳头表达愤怒。其实原本的理由已经不重要，然而因为“兄弟”的身份，血缘的联系愈发明确了彼此无可退让的立场。

最终结束战争的是母亲和毯子和热乎乎的牛奶。夏天的大雨还不至于让人瑟瑟发抖，但足够让他们只顾喘息而放弃言语。毯子包裹中细微的温暖，牛奶和热可可在温润的瓷杯子里晕开醇香，母亲温柔而略带无奈的微笑。她说我告诉过你们你们是兄弟，要关心和谦让。

Dante攥着毯子一角低头只看着上面毛茸茸的一只兔子。他偷眼去看Vergil，后者捧着牛奶目光都落在杯子里，一言不发。

母亲的手隔着毯子的温度抚摸着两个人低垂的脑袋，轻声说Vergil你得照管着弟弟，Dante你要听哥哥的话。

——不约而同的一个“哼”字。

母亲依然笑着，声音轻柔而语重心长，说着安抚的话却用着不容置疑的语气。

总有一天会只留下你们去面对这个世界，所以你们唯有彼此相爱。

这场战役的胜负一直到夏天结束也没有分出来，因为母亲的监视以及导火线的匮乏他们根本没有再干一架的机会。秋天依然在和谐的日子里就来到了，苹果树开始落叶。他们不得不承认母亲的教育颇有成效，因为Dante跑累了之后会偶尔也坐在书房里翻两本简单的书，而Vergil开始在晚饭之后例行公事地去散步。母亲自然大为欣慰，高兴之余顺口命令说既然大家都学会了动静结合那么就一起吧，于是Vergil带着鄙夷的表情开始回答弟弟看书的时候提出的傻瓜问题（“……感觉好像在跟西西里岛农民解释非欧几何学，或者跟中世纪的剃头匠分析元素周期表。”“喂那是什么？”），Dante也不情愿地领着哥哥去他以前一个人疯跑的那些地方散心（“这条路都走腻啦咱们换个路线吧啊啊啊走这边走这边……好吧我承认迷路了。”“……你个蠢货……”）。虽然斗殴事件依然时有发生，不过气氛还是一天天地越发走向和谐。秋风起来的时候枯草都已经染成黄色，两个小孩子远远地一前一后踏着黄金般的草地向家的方向走，银色的短发在秋天和煦的日光里分外醒目，母亲在门口的苹果树下等他们，手里是完成了一半的织物。

然后很快就到了冬天。

母亲常常要去离家很远的市场购买生活必须品，每次出门之前都要细细地叮嘱他们说要好好呆在屋里不要乱跑不要打架不要拆房子。双胞胎在家门口拼命点头，一旁的衣架上挂着母亲在秋天织好的围巾。

母亲离开之后两兄弟就困在家里自顾自杀时间。Dante因为不能出门只好在窗户边上看着外面发呆，冬天的温度已经很低，窗台上是厚厚的积雪，玻璃都开始结出霜花，呵一口气就会雾蒙蒙。但窗玻璃总不能一直看，否则眼花，没事干的小鬼百无聊赖地从一间房走到另一间房。Vergil不见人影，大概又窝在书房里，他想在这房子里找点事情做，但母亲说了不准乱跑不准拆房……想了半天还是没事干之后他只好去敲书房的门。

没有回应。

门是虚掩的。他把门推开，书房的家具都是深棕色，书架上整齐地码着父亲留下的书，好像石砖堆砌的城墙。桌子和椅子按照最平常的位置摆放，不过那里并没有人。

关门的声音异常刺耳。

他打开卧室的门，窗帘被风吹起来，他走过去把窗户关上，这里的玻璃也结了霜花。

他打开地下室的门，灯光太暗，刚走了两步就滚了一跤，愤怒地摔门走人。

他打开起居室的门，还是跟刚才一样。

他打开厨房……算了这地方不会有什么发现的。

他回到起居室。

突然间他产生了一种奇怪的感觉，这房子里好像只剩下自己了。秋天的金色草地都覆盖在积雪之下，望出去只能看见一片茫茫的白色。每个房间都很安静，房子和家具都冷冰冰的，一动不动却好像在注视着自己——壁灯，沙发，碗橱，衣柜，它们居高临下地，用一种俯视的姿态注视着你。壁炉里依然还有几点余烬，温暖的橙色，壁炉旁边堆着几只抱枕，不过一个人是没办法打枕头仗的。他顺手从书房拿了一本书，没翻到两页就开始犯困。

外面又开始下雪，仿佛可以听见雪片裂开的声音，让人产生恍惚的错觉，好像这座房子很快就会被落雪包围，冻成岩冰，直至千年之后被人发现。空间被静谧包围了，除了自己之外只有缄默的空气，除了自己之外什么也没有。

世界剥夺了选择的权利，只给你唯一的结果。

Dante打了个喷嚏。然后他忍不住叫起来。

“喂！Vergil！”

没人回应。

“Vergil？”他又故伎重演地推开每一扇门，一路吼着对方的名字。房间并不足以产生能让人耳辨别的回音，于是他只能听到自己的询问而得不到回答。他从一楼跑到二楼跑到阳台，在没有任何收获的情况下灵感突发地想到一个被自己漏掉的地方。他从二楼楼梯拐角看到木头梯子，顺着爬上去，推开小门进入阁楼。阁楼常年放着不用的杂物，还有书房放不下的旧书，都是父亲留下的东西，因为没有打扫显得有些脏乱。而Vergil站在灰尘中间，手里是一本发黄的皮面书。

灯光的颜色很昏暗，Dante不得不小心地走过木质地板以避免再次摔跤。Vergil略略一抬头，在昏黄的灯光下脸色有些骇人，但表情还是很平静，“你来干什么。”

“我才要问你呢，一声不吭跑到这种地方——妈妈平时都不让上来的。”

“……看书啊。不然你以为干什么。”

Dante想反驳几句，发现也没什么好说的，一边嘟囔着“看那么多书迟早脑子短路”一边无趣地在阁楼闲逛。阁楼的面积并不大，又堆放了很多东西，其实没什么可逛，父亲留下的书和没办法叫出名字的古怪物品被母亲收拾得很整齐，但Dante基本不想去碰。阁楼很冷，他摩擦着手看着积了厚厚灰尘的地板，难以置信地又看了看一直都比较有洁癖的Vergil。后者发现他疑惑的目光，转头问“有事吗”，语气显然有种被打扰的不爽。

没话题了，Dante支吾着说我要下去了你不走么这边好冷，Vergil合上书冷静地回答说不用管我你先走吧。

Dante看着他，然而Vergil从不开玩笑，他甚至都没有理会弟弟的白眼。后者在狭小的阁楼里漫无目的地走了两圈，偶然发现一扇没有关严的窗户，就毫不犹豫地很兴奋打开钻了出去。外面是屋顶，从来没有来过的地方，积雪很厚实，踩上去咯吱咯吱地响，苹果树看上去前所未有地接近，枝桠上都是细细的雪条。空中飘着细碎的雪花。

他很兴奋，于是往前面跑了几步，然后发现自己骤然腾空而起，因为不小心一脚踏空，然后用比狗刨更不优美的姿势栽下屋顶。下一秒他看到旁边的窗户被推开，Vergil趴在窗口一脸惊讶的表情看着自己的囧姿，显然并没有打算冲出来上演飞身一扑捉住他手两人一起挂在屋顶边兄弟情深的戏码。哥哥就那么默默地看着他失衡，倾斜，距离扩大，扩大，扩大。时间其实很短暂。

**铅灰色的天覆盖了视野，雪花的下落似乎变慢了，他就那么直直地摔了下去。**

持续下坠。

冷风和雨点刀子般割在身上，Blood-goyle潮水般袭来，Dante猛地回过神拔出双枪，“来吧蠢鸟，正愁没东西踏脚呢。”他翻身跳上恶魔的背脊，踩着它们一边扫射一边下落，在血之鸟群居起来的时候拔出Rebellion猛斩，恶魔散去，上方传来巨塔的震动和轰鸣，巨石碎片落雨般劈头盖脸砸下来。

Dante依然在高速下坠，但落石的速度显然比他更快。

——必须想办法阻止落石不然被打到也很麻烦。

仿佛有某种力量在身体里醒来了，一种无形的震动传遍神经，苍蓝色的火焰燃烧在身体里，意识霎那间空白。

——有什么东西在看着。它注视着，一直注视着。

他在自己无意识的情况下发动了Quicksilver。时间暂时停滞。落石的速度瞬间降为零，血之鸟的攻击变成可以用帧数计算的慢动作，只有自己还在徐徐下坠。他一剑把恶魔们都解决掉看着自己往下，Temen-ni-gru的大门渐渐接近，他看见Lady被Jester卡着脖子，枪里的子弹正要出膛。他顺势一剑劈下去，“退场了就别再出来了嘛。”

Jester扭曲向一边，大剑几乎砍掉他半个身子，Lady立刻跳起来把手里两支枪的子弹都打进小丑身体里去。小丑尖利地狞笑着惨叫着像黑雾一样消失了，只留下全身颤抖的女人恨恨地把枪砸在地上，转身不再面对刚刚从塔顶掉下来的家伙。

Dante把剑收起，看着对方的样子，想了想说，“想哭就哭吧，大不了我不看就是了。”

“蠢材，我是在扎刚才被那家伙扯烂的衣服。”她确实并没有哭，只是声音抖得厉害。她慢慢把枪都捡起来。

半晌无言。Dante看着Lady想想她大概也没什么事，周围不像有恶魔的样子，墙上有Jester涂了一半的血红的Welcome。

他隐约感到一丝联系，关于这一系列事件。Lady的声音在身后响起。

“……见到他了？”

“……啊。”他摸了摸肚子，已经愈合了，稍微还有点痛，被Yamato贯穿的伤口毕竟回复没那么快，“……我以为我看见了幽灵，不过幽灵怎么会拿刀子插我呢？这地方果然闹鬼。”

“Dante，我觉得有点诡异……”Lady已经扎好了上衣，正抱着双臂，语气里流露出罕有的疑惑，甚至一点点惊恐，“我本来想往上走，但是却不知道为什么走到这里来了……总觉得有看不见的东西在引导自己，好像什么都按照一个被固定的路线发展，自己又在经历已经发生过的事情，控制不了……有时候我几乎觉得自己又变成了当时的自己，一心只想杀掉那家伙……”

“啊，你要是变成当初那个一言不发一枪爆我头的状态的确很麻烦，所以你还是乖乖回家换衣服吧小姐。”Dante轻描淡写地挥挥手，往大门走去。Lady在身后无奈地摊手。

“你真是固执的疯子。”她的声音分明是苦笑着的。

并不是偶然。

在前往目的地的路上Dante一直这样认为着，事情很蹊跷，但并非毫无头绪。事件的最初是他们接到的奇怪委托，然后是砍起来像布丁一样的杂兵恶魔，然后他们也遇到了委托中所说的状况——以为不可能再出现的人出现在自己面前……Lady说好像在经历已经发生过的事情，还有刚才空中下坠时，身体里自动涌起的一股力量，仿佛被注视着的预感。把线索组合起来，于是可以联想起来的地点只有一个。

圆形竞技场。

这里无疑是为了决斗才存在的好地方，遗憾的是周围永远只有空座。Dante走到竞技场中间，面前正对的大门轰然打开，拖着马车的Geryon奔驰咆哮而来。时间之马停在他面前，眼神近乎悲悯。

“我就知道是你。”Dante吹了声口哨。

Geryon没有语言能力，苍蓝色火焰在它周围燃烧，但是它没有向面前的闯入者发起攻击。好像突然被什么重物打了头一样，Dante感到一个沉重的声音就这样直接出现在自己脑子里。

——等你很久了，Sparda。

——噢老天，别再让让我重复解释了，我不是Sparda。我是他儿子。

这些念头并未说出口，但对于直接与精神交流的对方来说想一想也就够了。

——你就是一切的元凶？我很确定我在上一次到这里的时候就已经干掉你了。

——是的，你打败了我，并且得到了我的力量，那就是你现在所使用的Quicksilver。

——那你又是个什么东西呢？幽灵？鬼魂？劣质的仿制品？……双胞胎吗？这未免太讽刺了。

——我什么也不是。我不是幽灵。不是仿制品。当然也不是双生……我是Geryon本身，但又不是。

——废话那么多，你到底是什么东西？

——我是时间的过客，Geryon的残像。

——听不懂。

——Sparda的继承人居然连残像都不能理解……听着小子，Geryon的力量你应该还记得，它能造出一个亚空间并且令其中的时间变得缓慢，那么如果一直存在这样一个亚空间，其中的时间比这个世界的时间慢一步，会怎么样？

——呃，怎样？

——Sparda一定选错了继承人……事实上确实存在这样一个亚空间，以这座塔为中心，足以包括整个Temen-ni-gru塔甚至周围，这个空间的时间比现实慢，所以这里发生的事情永远只是既成现实的重复。这个亚空间是隐匿的，它就像一个现实世界的影子一样存在着。但直到有一天一个无知的小鬼跑进来把Geryon干掉了，所以这个本该隐匿的亚空间失控了，它不仅显现了出来，还与现实的世界相重合，影响了正常的时间。

——靠不要怀疑我的血统！……还有智商！你是说因为我打败了Geryon才导致了这些麻烦？

——可以这样说。因为失去了Geryon力量的支持，亚空间内部的时间已经混乱了，但这个混乱的空间又与你们的现实重合并且产生了联系，踏入其中的人类都会受其影响。

——这就解释了那些人为什么会看到“幻觉”以及Lady说的“变成原来的自己”……但是那些都是幻觉是吧，幻觉应该不可能会有实体的，可是……

——不，不仅仅是幻觉。所谓的幻象是这个亚空间内本身存在的实体，但因为这个空间本身就是一个残像，所以空间之内所有的一切都是有实体的残像。打个比方，如果实体是冻硬的冰块，残像就是软的圣代——实体的劣化，但它毕竟还是某种意义上的实体。

——这个比喻明显跟你的身份不符喂！！……算了，告诉我怎么解决这亚空间。

——消灭我。

——真是够直接的。

——我是这个支持空间最后的力量，因为我是Geryon本身的残像。虽然我是Geryon的劣化，但同样是支撑这个空间存在的理由。但我不建议你那么做。

——这种时候还想叫我手下留情吗？没用的。

——消灭我并不能达到你的目的。即使你消灭我，你们的现实世界也无法回复正常的状态。

——为什么？还有更多的残像？

——你以为残像是变魔术吗……因为这个空间已经与现实重合运行了，并且它本身的时间混乱了，如果你消灭我，亚空间就会消失，但现实世界同样会受到影响，时间和空间都会混乱，也许会变成更严重的后果。

——那仅仅是指亚空间，也就是这个塔及附近的范围吧？

——是的。但在力量最中心的你毫无疑问会受到影响，会去到什么时间什么地点都无法判断，也许是十年后的海对岸，也许是一个星期之前的这里。

——意思是可以穿越时空？这故事居然从魔幻变成科幻系了……

——你最好不要对此抱有妄想，人类！时间并不是你们可以掌握的东西，没有人胆敢挑战伟大的时间之流！

——反正现在已经乱了，再乱一点也无所谓吧？而且我击败你的话，不是可以再次获得Quicksilver吗？那么意味着我的能力也变强了。

——你太自大了小子！时间，并不是那么简单的东西……好吧，就算你击败我获得更多的力量，要操纵时间还是几乎不可能的。我无法告诉你结果，即使是非劣化体的Geryon也无法完全控制时间，以你的力量最多能尝试一次……并且没人能预知后果。

——一次足够了。我现在明确了，我先干掉你，然后会发生时空混乱，然后我再利用Quicksilver把一切回到正常的时间，噢多完美，我真是个天才。

——愚蠢……！人类，你真以为你可以操纵伟大的时间？在时间面前你那些微薄的力量毫无意义，相反当你发动你的力量那一刻会与这个亚空间发生反应，就连我也不知道会发生什么。

——不，纠正下，我不是人类。还有，不是以为，是希望。我干掉了Geryon，我造成了现在的状况，我自然要负责把它打理回正常状态。当然我希望我可以做到。

Dante这样说着，或者说这样想着，面对Geryon的残像后退两步将Rebellion横在面前。苍蓝色火焰包围中的巨马没有任何将要攻击的迹象，甚至平静地有些可怕。它安静地注视面前的人类或是恶魔，眼神依然是近乎悲悯。

——如此地想回到过去吗，人类。究竟是什么令你如此不惜用现在的时间去交换呢。

巨大的马车分崩离析化为蓝白色的亮光聚集到他手里，立刻融汇到身体中。失去了支持的空间开始崩坏，竞技场像脆弱的花瓶一样分裂为无数碎片直至化作粉尘。Dante觉得自己无比真实地体会到“时间之流”的含义，他陷在时间与空间的洪流里，仿佛溺水一般所有的五感和活动能力都被阻断，明明睁开眼睛却什么也看不到，周围是各种颜色汇成的大杂烩，没有光却感觉异常刺眼——可是如果没有光又怎么能看见东西呢？他索性闭上眼睛。

世界归于混沌。

时间和空间的碎片像看不进的刀子一样准确地切进脑子里。毫无次序的场景片断像乱七八糟的胶片一样闪过。

第一次进入Temen-ni-gru塔的场景。打败了Cerberus。

第一次遇到Lady。她一言不发直接一枪爆头。

第一次走到塔顶。被自己的剑戳了个透心凉。

劈开Leviathan的眼球跳下来遇到Lady。看到小丑写在墙上的Welcome。与Geryon交战。一直躲开它的亚空间力场。被Arkham暗算。Sparda的力量被夺走。站在面前的是父亲形象的敌人。击败小丑坠入魔界入口。项链。项链。

——定格，跳跃，向更早推移。

很多年前。家。母亲。夏天耀眼的日光和汗水，秋天被染成金色的草地，冬天的窗户玻璃上结了霜花。地毯，家具，壁炉的余烬，房间里的温度。毯子，阁楼的楼梯，摇晃的灯光，灰尘纷纷扬起。雪是一片白茫茫的颜色。

恶魔来袭。染血的地板。被留下的自己。

——时间闪过的速度无法用任何单位来计算，片断与片断之间几乎都看不到任何联系。只是那一瞬间的记忆犹在，不管过去多少年。他不自觉地揉起头发。

没有过去，没有未来，在这里只有静止不动的时间碎片，把你经历过的每一秒钟都刻到你的血液里。所有的记忆。所有的经历过的时间。所有的成为了过去的现实。回忆中每一个细节都瞬间浮现又消失，如同化学反应一般把那时的感情也带入现在的身体，一切都模糊了，意识里只有化作碎片的点点滴滴。

以及无论如何，无论如何也回避不了的与自己相同的面孔。

……Vergil那个混蛋。

场景最终定格在魔界之门一战的地方。时间和空间都静止着。视线恢复之后Dante看清了站在对面的Vergil。见鬼，怎么是这个时间这个地点！

——还没完，别担心。年轻的Sparda，你还有机会。

——那匹蠢马？你还没死？这个场景是你搞的鬼？看来我还有必要继续狠揍你直到你连渣都不剩……

——保持冷静，人类，作为亚空间的守护者我有权选择时空的任何碎片。规则很简单。

——哦，该死，好吧，你到底要怎样。你选这个时间地点干嘛？

——因为你还没有消灭我。我说了规则很简单，

Vergil举起Yamato冷冷地说，打败我。

真他妈的见鬼了。

慌忙之中Dante下意识抽出双枪，子弹完全不能妨碍Vergil瞬移的攻势，后者出现在他身后，刀锋以数毫米之差擦过他的头盖骨。他滚了一圈急忙拔出Rebellion，两把剑的锋刃顺利地撞击在一起。Vergil分明是他本人，眼神或是神色都是如假包换的冰冷，可是当他开口的时候，Dante脑子里响起的依然是Geryon的声音，与Vergil冷冽的声音重合着，像是脑子和身体同时被重击一样。

“见鬼，你干了什么？！”

“我选择了这个碎片，这个时间和地点，现在通过这个场景中除了你之外唯一的生命体与你说话。这是我在刚才的无数碎片中选出来的场景。”Vergil用他自己的口气这样说，而这样说的同时手上的攻击一点也没有放慢的意思。

“去死你这个……”一时居然想不出贬义词来形容一匹马，幻影剑准确地钉在左侧肩膀，溢出血液。Dante顶着更多的幻影剑俯身冲向对手，Rebellion顺势砍向对方的腰部，Vergil在空中旋转一周，恰如其分地避开了他凶猛的攻击，并且还用Yamato正指着他的脖子。Dante几乎无法说出这个面前的敌人究竟是Geryon还是Vergil了，Geryon的声音一下又一下地撞击着大脑让他意识到自己只有消灭它才行，可是面前举着刀的依然是Vergil，跟自己一样的脸，蓝色外衣，Yamato的银光。无论是出招的准确和毫不留情的速度，还是那种一丝不苟正儿八经的态度，甚至是收刀时候小小的动作都与Vergil无异——啊，说不定真的是他本人吧，反正他也一直都想干掉自己……

看准了他意识走神的一瞬间，Vergil用Yamato划过他的背。 Dante回身一甩手，Rebellion刺向对方的手臂。

“——你真是个顽强的家伙。”Geryon透过Vergil的声音说，“为什么要这么执着？亚空间的时间混乱其实并不能对你造成直接伤害，以你的力量……”

“现在我不在乎什么时间，我只是看面前的你很不顺眼，如此而已。哦，对了，尤其是你用那家伙的语气说话的时候。”

他们同时拔刀。战斗继续，Geryon一直透过Vergil的声音絮絮叨叨地说着。

“你很有趣，人类，为什么可以做到如此执着呢？我选择了对你来说感情非常复杂的一个场景，但是我并没有觉得它影响到了你。”

“那是因为砍你这件事情不需要感情，蠢马。”Dante一边回答一边用力横斩，Vergil将刀竖起用以抵挡，力道太强他后退了半步，这个空隙里Dante再次用力砍过去。剑锋相接，刀口接触的部分像是要燃烧起来，他们陷入僵持，彼此离得很近，能看到对方瞳孔中的自己。

“你很果断，很坚决，没有疑惑也没有犹豫，即使对手是兄弟……”Vergil或者Geryon语调平直地说，他突然松开左手指着Dante的胸口，“然而你这里，究竟抱着怎样的想法呢？”

Dante猛地把剑格开，跳到两步之外。“喂喂喂，蠢马，别用那家伙的样子做这种动作，恶心死了。”Vergil没有要攻击过来的意思，Geryon好像在思考什么。Dante耸了耸肩。

“我没什么想法。我只是在做我觉得我应该做的，我的灵魂希望我做的。虽然并不完全，但我确有一半人类的血统，是人的话就会有天真的想法——‘为什么会变成这样’、‘如果没有发生就好了’，之类之类，不过我运气比较好，获得了这种‘再来一次’的可能性——”他慢慢举起Rebellion指着对方，“虽然几率比较渺茫，不过我不打算放弃这么难得的机会。”

——你毕竟还是如此地希望再一次选择吗？即使那结果无法改变？

“比起已经成为过去的现实，我希望选择能多一点，不然无法吸引观众啊。来吧蠢马，我要解决你。”

——我欣赏你，胆敢挑战时间的小子。那么你来试试看吧，看能否被给予再次选择的机会！

他们再次猛烈撞在一起，各自的刀锋穿过对方的身体，血液喷溅到两个人身上，血液混在一起淌进脚下的流水中。两人都抓住了对方的剑，站立的姿势形成对称的剪影，相同的面孔靠得很近，能感觉到对方粗重的呼吸。Geryon的声音最后一次撞进大脑。

——作为残像的我已经无法再坚持，你赢了，小子。

像之前经历过的一样，空间开始崩坏，万物化作齑粉。时间停滞，没有来源的气流卷起空间的碎片汇聚成飓风，视觉和听觉都顿时失效，时间之流无声地咆哮而来，世界将要再次归于混沌。Dante看着自己，惊讶地发现身上开始发光，Quicksilver的力量不由自主地从身体里奔涌而出，时间碎片在周围不断地旋转旋转。

感觉下坠了。

飞速地，比从Temen-ni-gru上掉下来还要快地，下坠。

“老天，我变成灯泡了。”魔力的喷涌让他感到稍微头痛，不过更多的是从身体内部蔓延起来的兴奋感，好像整个人被翻新了一遍，每一个细胞都嘶吼着，“好吧，既然蠢马可以做到，我这么天才自然也该没问题……”

——让时间往前，再往前……

他彻底地敞开身体，让时间的魔力毫无保留地喷发出来。

混沌中他看到Vergil，后者的身影在时间的碎片中若隐若现。他无法确定那究竟是Vergil本人还是Geryon, 距离已经太远，他下意识地想接近一些，甚至已经想要不自觉地伸出手，但是身体不听指挥，他只能感觉到自己失衡，倾斜，持续地下坠……Vergil在遥远的地方默默地注视着他。

……Dante.

他仿佛听见了什么，然而太模糊，而当他再次集中精神的时候，Vergil的身影已经不在那里了。

——时间继续向前推移。

——如果，没有发生……

**他摔了下去。**

常年关闭的窗户被打开的时候发出了轻微的杂音，当然逃不出恶魔敏锐的听觉。Vergil抬头从身前的窗户看了一眼外面，正好看到Dante手舞足蹈地爬上房顶。Vergil刚想引用新学会的东方谚语评价为“朽木不可雕也”，就看到弟弟跑了两步然后一脚踏空滚下屋檐。

他连忙推开窗户，Dante已经不见了。屋顶上一片厚厚的积雪，留着数个脚印造成的坑。Vergil冷静地思考了一下觉得以恶魔的体质从这种高度摔下去应该不会有生命危险，但还是丢下书跌跌撞撞地从阁楼跑下去，一路撞翻了两个书堆。

Dante躺在雪地上。雪很厚，何况他筋骨结实，连点皮外伤都没有。只是地上的积雪和屋檐上落下的雪团痛快地包裹住了他，足以把他包成速冻带骨肉。出来的时候没有穿外套，雪渣子见缝插针地往毛衣里钻，他扎扎实实地打了两个喷嚏，然后听见砰的一声，家门被用力推开的声音。他努力蜷起身体去看，看到Vergil像旋风一样奔出来，扯着红色围巾缠住他脖子用差点把他勒死的力道拖拖拉拉拽回屋里。

一楼，起居室。壁炉已经灭了，不过余温尚在。Dante让Vergil给拖到旁边的地毯上蜷成一团，一时还没恢复过来冷得嘴唇发青浑身发抖。他看见自己呼出的气息在温暖的房间里变成朦胧的白雾，白雾后面Vergil杵着一张未老先衰的正经表情教训他到底在发什么傻要是让妈妈知道了她一定又会生气或者担心之类从现在开始你只能在这里呆着不准动云云。Dante用颤抖的声音表示现在是想动都动不了了，之后用皱眉白眼的表情作为对前者在自己面前滥用“兄长”的说教权利的反抗。Vergil对弟弟的顽劣无话可说。Dante在自己牙齿打架的声音里看着Vergil冰蓝色的眼睛，后者也那样安静地直视他，眼神并没有泛起波纹，比外面的积雪更加冰冷。既没有妥协也没有退让的余地，他们在奇怪的状态下互不相让地互瞪了十秒钟，然后干脆地用一个“哼”字一拍两散。

情况出现了微妙的重复，Dante再次一个人呆在起居室的壁炉旁，而Vergil大约是返回了阁楼去，完全没有要给冻僵了的弟弟表现出一点温情的意思。于是只能拿围巾当保暖物的Dante郁闷地在那里赌气。

依然是漫长的，单调的消磨，好像整个冬天都浓缩在这个等待的时间里。壁炉残余的温度依然让人迷恋，还有柔软得像陷阱一样的羊毛地毯，跟外面冰天雪地比起来完全是瞌睡的天堂。Dante趴在壁炉旁看着天花板发呆，身体已经不再发抖，只是还有些僵直。天花板好像突然长高了，房间像是要向中间压下来把他吞掉，仿佛全世界都没有别人，也没有其他动静。整个世界都在逼迫你，整个世界都在告诉你放弃任何可能的期待。

没有人，没有声音。他看着灰色的天花板裹着鲜艳的围巾睡着了。

睡眠中不知道时间过去。

醒来的时候睁开眼看到的依然是灰色的天花板。

他用力地把自己撑起来，四肢因为得到了适当的休息和温度已经恢复了活动能力，所以他一伸手就能掀开身上的羊毛毯子。毯子是卧室里拿的，温暖而厚实，充满了令人安心的重量。毯子的温度让他从僵硬的睡梦里醒来。他捏了捏毯子，壁炉里爆起一两个火星，噼啪的声音很细微很清晰，因为四周太过安静而显得响亮，房间很温暖，是非常适合睡觉的温度。

房间依然是空的，母亲还没有回来，而毯子显然并不会自己走路。他攥着毯子上那只毛茸茸的兔子，像是被惊吓了的小动物一样警觉起来。面对空无一人的房间他下意识地喊出声。

“……哥？”

没人回答。空旷的房间里自己的声音格外孤独，周围的物品都没有动过，也不像是有人来过的样子。他凝固在那里安静地聆听，不自觉地期待能听到对方冷冽的声音，然而唯一的声响是楼梯处传来的愈发轻微的脚步。他从毯子里跳起来冲向楼梯。

脚步声已经没有了。一楼二楼的楼梯上都没有人，他跑上前两步，努力睁大眼睛，只看到Vergil银色的发梢抖抖地消失在阁楼入口。

**他甚至还没来得及叫对方的名字。而当他再次望向入口的时候，Vergil的身影已经不在那里了。**

哎呀呀呀呀呀……

午睡时间早就过了不知道几百年，Dante从混沌的梦境醒来，揉着脑袋发现自己躺在地上。他想下次还是不要在沙发上午睡了翻个身都要滚地，一边把挂在胸口上的链坠拨正。他恍惚地回忆起刚刚是不是做了个漫长的梦，梦境真实得刻骨铭心，然而无论如何也想不起那究竟是个怎样的梦。只有混沌一片的印象堵在脑子里。梦而已嘛——他摇摇头觉得还是先去洗澡清醒一下。

从浴室出来他看见夕阳的余晖透过窗户格子映在地板上。电话惊雷似的暴跳，他暴力地踢飞凳子坐上去一脚把电话震起来，干脆地对那头说“还没开始营业”，也懒得听那边的疑问，一顺手把电话丢回机座上。之前外卖的pizza还有那么一点点温度，他拎起来充满期待地咬了一口。

——不过那究竟是怎样的梦呢。虽然什么也想不起来，却非常，非常深刻地留在身体里。

他懒得管。事务所的门被推开，貌似客人的家伙是个一看就很不友好的光头，他有颜色迥异的双眼，脸上残留着恶魔化的痕迹，还不怀好意地打量着Dante的项链。他说Your brother sent this invitation for you. Please accept it.

Dante愣了一瞬间。窗外的夕阳颜色愈发暗淡，又一个夜晚即将降临了。

世界给予再次的机会，即使那时间终究会走向同一个尽头。

·Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2008年9月。  
> 当时刚刚打完DMC3，还在对双子的热血澎湃中。就DMC本身表现出来的部分，比起搞腐向我更倾向基于血缘和双生的设定，把两人定位在比较平衡的位置上。与其是我认为，不如说是我希望他们彼此相爱——或者不能用这个词来形容，“爱”原本就有很多种的……对于DMC来说，那种“整个世界中与自己相同的而又相悖的唯一的血液相连的人”并不是一个简单的“CP”可以概括的，那种绝望、无奈、激烈的感情，是用“搞基”的概念难以描述的。我无法判断他们的相处模式，我只能以我微薄的想象来写。  
> 剧情方面因为想要尽量接近原作所以利用（并篡改囧）了Geryon的设定，其实不管是按照游戏理论还是我在文中写到的理论这个剧情都是解释不了的……就当是单纯的穿越了吧囧。


End file.
